


Медаль

by Usatyi_Mysh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Emotions, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usatyi_Mysh/pseuds/Usatyi_Mysh
Summary: Теперь она заняла свое место. И пусть она была не столь яркой, как ее соседки, но все равно притягивала взгляд. Его первая значимая награда. Первый безусловный трофей.





	

Теперь она заняла свое место. И пусть она была не столь яркой, как ее соседки, но все равно притягивала взгляд. Его первая значимая награда. Первый безусловный трофей.

Юри стоял и смотрел на трофеи, внутри подрагивая от счастья. От того каким эфемерным и нереальным оно казалось. От переполнявших его чувств хотелось заплакать. Взгляд начал затуманиваться, и Юри даже не пытался себя сдерживать. Казалось, не выплесни он эмоции, и они разорвут его душу на клочки. По щекам побежали горячие дорожки, и парень всхлипнув, спрятал лицо в ладони, уронив очки. Его плечи сотрясались от рыданий, но на душе было легко. Впервые в жизни его переполнял покой и хотелось смеяться, как в детстве, делясь с миром самым сокровенным.

Шеи коснулись горячие губы, а на талию легла тяжелая рука. Виктор притянул парня ближе, пытаясь заглянуть Юри в глаза, но тот упирался, не давая увидеть себя таким слабым. Вздохнув, мужчина поцеловал парня в висок, а после и в мокрую щеку и в уголок глаза, ощущая соленую сладость на языке. Уперевшись подбородком в вихрастую макушку, он сказал:

— Знаешь, Юри, счастье не то чувство, которое стоит сдерживать. Если разделить его с близким человеком, оно станет только слаще, — с мягкой любящей усмешкой Виктор наконец поймал взгляд Юри, и чмокнув в покрасневший нос, продолжил. — Это требует большей силы и доверия, не считаешь?

Парень согласно угукнул и прижался теснее, впитывая тепло, которым так щедро с ним делился этот невероятный человек. И взяв ладонь Виктора в свою, прижал к своему лицу, легонько потеревшись о нее щекой и заглянув в теплые искрящиеся глаза мужчины, сказал:

— Ты — самое чудесное, что случалось со мной, Виктор, — Юри погладил кольцо. — Ты — моя сила. Ты же и слабость. Одного твоего взгляда достаточно, чтобы я преодолел непреодолимое. Одного слова, Виктор.

Тот прижал его теснее, обняв обеими руками. Нежно поцеловав, взъерошил волосы и обратил взгляд на стеллаж с трофеями. Уже не только своими. Еще год назад они казались ему бесполезным мусором, пустым и раздражающим. Они не тешили самолюбия, не подпитывали гордость, не давали сил идти дальше, так что изменилось? Почему, как раньше, в груди при взгляде на них становится тепло? Из-за новой медали? Или из-за человека, ее добившегося? Виктор усмехнулся, и поймав непонимающий шоколадный взгляд, поцеловал Юри снова.

Это первый их совместный трофей. Первый, но не последний. Но, пожалуй, самое главное, что они теперь есть друг у друга. Виктор поможет чудесным крыльям Юри окончательно окрепнуть, а Юри даст ему стимул сиять еще ярче. Они всем еще покажут. У них вся жизнь впереди.

Fin.


End file.
